


Gli Hobbit fanno sempre la cosa giusta

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thranduil si chiese se con quella irrilevante creatura il nano fosse altrettanto avido e brutale, se lo costringesse contro il muro, tirando quei bei ricciolini che l’essere aveva sulla nuca…<br/>Oh, no, certo che no.<br/>Una tale indifesa creaturina andava distesa su un prato profumato, su un letto di fiori…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli Hobbit fanno sempre la cosa giusta

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom: Lo Hobbit - Jacksonverse  
> **  
>  Personaggi: Thranduil, Thorin, Bilbo  
> Rating: VM18  
> Genere: slash  
> Avvertimenti: violenza  
> Note: inutile sottolineare come certi rapporti possano essere disfunzionali. Chi legge di sicuro non ha bisogno delle mie note preoccupate... Mi fa persino ridere mettere avvertimenti come “violenza", mi sembrano eccessivi. Ma per i miei standard sono stata un po' più pesante del solito. E il summary è ingannevole. Vi ho avvertito ;)

Gli hobbit fanno sempre la cosa giusta.  
Rapidamente si dileguano nell’ombra, per poi riapparire quando occorre.  
Anche stavolta, furbo e veloce come un topo, Bilbo Baggins aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, sottraendo le chiavi alle guardie.  
Ora forse insieme ai suoi compari nani stava ridendo di Thranduil.  
Che, seduto al buio nella sala del trono, proprio quello pensava: gli hobbit fanno sempre la cosa giusta.  
Sanno quando stare zitti e quando sorridere con aria incolpevole.  
A volte a Thranduil sembrava di sentire persino nell’aria quell’innocenza di creatura indifesa, la annusava come avrebbe fatto un cacciatore con un coniglietto.  
Ecco, sì, un coniglietto.  
C’era il Bilbo-topo, veloce e furtivo, e il Bilbo-coniglietto, coi suoi grandi occhi lucidi.  
Bilbo che pensava di non essere visto, mentre vagava nelle stanze degli elfi protetto da chissà quale incantesimo di invisibilità.

Il Re degli elfi si augurava in ogni caso che fossero solo la sua astuzia e la sua abilità a tenerlo celato per gran parte del tempo, poiché temeva qualunque altra risposta ai propri dubbi.  
C’erano infatti oscuri poteri che avrebbero potuto aiutare lo Hobbit, e persino Thranduil si augurava di non doverli prendere in considerazione.  
Alzò le spalle con insofferenza: ma quale oscuro incantesimo poteva mai contaminare una tale candida creatura?  
Ricordò con un sorriso la sera in cui aveva avvertito la presenza di qualcuno nascosto nell’oscurità, mentre faceva il bagno nella grande vasca rotonda.  
Thranduil sapeva con certezza che non era un incauto servo, né un’ancella curiosa, la causa di quei fruscii nell’angolo più buio.  
Qualche giorno prima, infatti, come sollecitato da una speciale sensibilità, dall’alto del suo trono aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla piccola porta laterale, e un movimento affrettato, l’immagine fuggevole di un piccolo piede peloso, avevano increspato l’oscurità, mentre un esserino sconosciuto guadagnava in fretta la sua fuga.  
Da allora aveva lasciato più volte apparentemente incustodite pagnotte di pane fragrante, soffici formaggi dorati, qualche bottiglia di buon vino elfico, rosso come il rubino.  
E, silenzioso e pallido come un albero della foresta, era rimasto immobile a guardare, quasi confondendosi con le contorte strutture lignee della sua sala del trono.  
E allora lo aveva visto: piccolo, curioso e un po’ impettito, i piedi nudi e pelosi che sembrano le estremità di un animaletto, i riccioli castani.  
Thranduil era stato sul punto di bloccarlo, volendo incaricare due tra le sue guardie più agili e veloci di fermare quell’insolente intruso.  
Ma poi, dominando dall’alto di uno dei suoi ponti sospesi la vista dei sotterranei, aveva incontrato lo sguardo lampeggiante di Thorin.  
Aveva colto una frase “è la nostra unica speranza” mormorata dal nano nell’oscurità e nell’apparente solitudine della sua cella.  
Parlava da solo come un pazzo.  
Ogni volta che lo svelto fruscio dello hobbit faceva vibrare i ponti sospesi nella semioscurità gli occhi di Thorin brillavano tra le sbarre con la lucentezza di una coppia di stelle.  
E Thranduil l’aveva lasciato stare.  
Aveva lasciato che il piccolo, e fin lì innocuo, scassinatore vagasse indisturbato tra le immense sale della sua labirintica reggia.

Quella famosa sera, invece, mentre languidamente faceva il bagno, il Re era stato tentato di richiamare l’attenzione dell’intruso. L’udito ipersensibile del sovrano aveva infatti avvertito con particolare acutezza il respiro accelerato del ladro di vivande, e in qualche modo Thranduil ne aveva percepito la confusione, e persino l’eccitazione.  
Era stato persino tentato di chiamarlo ad alta voce. Avanti, ladro, non essere timido… Forse il saggio, vecchio Thranduil aveva delle cose da insegnare a un “giovane” hobbit inesperto.  
Cose che sarebbero piaciute a Thorin.  
Ma ovviamente era solo un’idea bizzarra.  
Al contrario dello hobbit, infatti, il Re degli elfi provava spesso la voluttà di fare cose sbagliate.  
Così, per divertirsi. Per amarezza o per malinconia.  
Per sentirsi irrimediabilmente sbagliato e indegno d’amore.  
Aveva pensato di richiamare l’attenzione dello hobbit, sì. Ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto, in realtà. Nessuno aveva più sfiorato la sua candida pelle da quella sera in cui…  
Nessuno all’infuori di Thorin.

Thranduil si chiese se con quella irrilevante creatura il nano fosse altrettanto avido e brutale, se lo costringesse contro il muro, tirando quei bei ricciolini che l’essere aveva sulla nuca…  
Oh, no, certo che no.  
Una tale indifesa creaturina andava distesa su un prato profumato, su un letto di fiori…  
E certo quel piccoletto sbarbato e impettito e così vivace avrebbe comunque opposto un pronto rifiuto alle offerte lascive del re.  
Poiché gli hobbit, così si chiamavano i minuscoli esseri di tale razza, fanno sempre la cosa giusta.

Non come lui, l’altissimo e bellissimo Re degli elfi. Una creatura saggia e antichissima, che pure aveva rivelato la propria debolezza, perdendo la testa come l’ultima e la più inesperta delle sue guardie nel cuore di una battaglia.

Poiché questo era tra lui e Thorin: una battaglia.  
E all’ultimo sangue.

C’erano proprio tutti gli elementi in quella loro ultima sera: la rabbia, l’odio, il sangue. E il fuoco.  
Quella sera Thranduil era sceso personalmente a controllare i prigionieri, una corta torcia accesa tra le mani.  
Nell’oscurità della cella la fiamma aveva illuminato all’improvviso con tinte sanguigne il bel volto furioso di Thorin.  
I suoi occhi brillavano dietro le sbarre, lo sguardo vagava intorno nella penombra esterna, evitando quello dell’elfo.  
“Cosa cerchi, nano?” Thranduil sapeva che stava per accadere qualcosa, i suoi sensi all’erta e la sua pronta intelligenza gli lanciavano allarmati segnali.  
Ma la vista di quello sguardo che si accendeva di speranza, e che non era rivolto a lui, gli aveva spento il lume della ragione.  
Era una cosa accaduta di rado in migliaia d’anni, e per fortuna quasi sempre in battaglia, dove la furia di Thranduil poteva abbattersi sul nemico con tutta la sua devastante violenza, ma senza dare scandalo.

Il prigioniero si limitò a lanciargli un’obliqua occhiata sprezzante.  
E la rabbia di Thranduil non conobbe più limiti, né vergogna. In fretta aprì la porta della cella, spalancandola poi con un colpo secco della punta del suo stivale.  
Di fronte a un tale furore Thorin, che non era mai stato un vigliacco, suo malgrado arretrò di un passo  
Con un paio di manate impazienti sulla parete di roccia il Re attirò l’attenzione delle due guardie che lo aspettavano fuori. Poi, indifferente ai loro sguardi allibiti, lanciò uno sguardo alle catene che giacevano abbandonate contro le pareti, assicurate a quattro grossi anelli di ferro. Due in alto, destinati ai polsi, gli altri in basso, all’altezza delle caviglie. La lunghezza e la robustezza delle catene le rendeva evidentemente adatte ad un certo tipo di prigioniero particolarmente grosso, con istinti ben più violenti e bestiali di un nano. Una delle due guardie, più vecchia ed esperta, ricordava infatti le brevi e strazianti prigionie di orchi arroganti ma incauti, la cui ferocia si era scontrata con la freddezza spietata del Re. Freddo ma giusto, così era sempre stato Thranduil. Così appariva ai suoi sudditi.  
Ecco perché l’idea di imprigionare in quel modo un nano, seppure rozzo e irritante come Thorin, lasciava sorpresi persino i due elfi belli e altezzosi, dai lunghi capelli scuri, che rimasero immobili e con le bocche spalancate per qualche istante, mentre il Re faceva saettare lo sguardo dalle catene a loro e poi al prigioniero.

Il quale da parte sua era il più stupito e impreparato di tutti, al punto da non opporre resistenza quando i due infine lo afferrarono e lo assicurarono rapidamente alla parete, polsi e caviglie saldamente intrappolati.  
Un gesto sprezzante di congedo, con cui il Re mise fine ai servigi delle sue guardie, e Thorin si ritrovò davanti a lui e incatenato prima ancora di poter aprire bocca.  
Rapidamente le luci all’esterno furono smorzate, come all’esecuzione di un comando silenzioso, e nella semioscurità sanguigna della piccola torcia di Thranduil i due restarono davvero soli.  
Due sovrani, il fuoco e l’oscurità intorno.

Thorin si riscosse dal proprio stupore, e rumorosamente cominciò a scuotere le lunghe catene, che destinate a prigionieri di ben altra statura gli lasciavano una certa libertà di movimento, anche se i bracciali di ferro stringevano dolorosamente i suoi polsi forti e le possenti caviglie.  
“Cosa credi di fare?” chiese il nano con voce bassa, imprevedibilmente fredda.  
Thranduil scandì poche parole con altrettanto gelo, ma con voce che sembrava sul punto di incrinarsi: “Tutto ciò che accade qua dentro accade perché lo voglio io”.  
Il nano lo guardò stupito.  
“Non esiste nessuna possibilità di fuga, per te. – continuò l’elfo – Nessun ospite inaspettato che miracolosamente possa liberarti”  
I loro visi erano vicinissimi, la fiamma che Thranduil teneva alta sulle loro teste rendeva le loro facce spettrali, incandescenti i loro occhi.  
 _Nessun ospite inaspettato…_  
Thorin capì. Impercettibilmente sorrise, sviando per un attimo lo sguardo, poi tornò a fissare Thranduil con aria di sfida.  
Quel sorrisetto beffardo fu il granello capace di far pendere la bilancia verso la follia.  
Bruscamente Thranduil gettò a terra la torcia, e con essa la chiave della cella. Precipitarono allora  
in un’oscurità ancora maggiore, attraversata dai lampi rossi della piccola fiamma che tenacemente li illuminava dal pavimento, proiettando fantasmagoriche lunghissime ombre sulle pareti di pietra.  
“Siamo solo io e te, Thorin Oakenshield. Dì al tuo cagnolino di stare alla larga”  
Thorin fece un mugugno che doveva essere di protesta, e Thranduil si avvicinò per sussurrare nel suo orecchio con un tono ancora gelido e sprezzante, ma in qualche modo pericolosamente seducente: “Non può essere che un cane. O un topo… Un piccolo animale di dubbia utilità. Come puoi essere tu per me… - fece una lunga pausa, mentre Thorin allungava le dita libere sulle catene, come nel tentativo un po’ patetico di strapparle via. “Sei solo un animale che mi procura piacere – ora la voce di Thranduil sembrava sofferta, un orizzonte gelato qua e là devastato dalle macerie – Sei una mia proprietà, di cui faccio quello che voglio”

Quelle parole erano così assurdamente provocatorie che paralizzarono Thorin, anziché farlo reagire.  
Il nano sembrava altresì sopraffatto da qualcos'altro, e respirava pesantemente, fissando ostinatamente lo sguardo negli angoli bui, ed evitando di girare la testa per non incontrare la luce siderale che persino nella penombra emanava dalle iridi chiarissime di Thranduil.

Questi raccolse la torcia con lenti movimenti da sonnambulo, da posseduto, e la assicurò alla parete. Poi scorse la chiave, che la vicinanza della fiamma aveva reso incandescente.  
Il suo sguardo invece era gelido, quando strappò la camicia bianca di Thorin e poi premette la chiave rovente sulla pelle nuda di una spalla.  
Il nano si morse le labbra, trattenendo un grido che sarebbe stato più per la rabbia dell’umiliazione subita che per il dolore provocato dal contatto infuocato sulla pelle dura.  
Dolore che sicuramente doveva provare Thranduil, a cui la chiave stava ustionando la punta delle dita, e la cui pelle bianchissima era molto più delicata.  
Ma solo una smorfia disturbò la nivea freddezza del viso elfico.

Thorin decise comunque che né un grido né una parola sarebbero usciti dalla sua bocca finché quella tortura non fosse finita. E Thranduil sorrise, di fronte al suo silenzio, anche se fu più che altro un ghigno, malinconico e feroce.  
“È questo che aspettavi, animale? Il momento in cui ti avrei marchiato, il momento in cui ti avrei lasciato il segno?”  
La sua voce era irregolare come un singhiozzo, lo stesso Thranduil non la riconosceva.  
Poi il Re tacque, nel silenzio solo il respiro affannato di Thorin.  
D’un tratto l’elfo si avvicinò, tirando i capelli lunghi del nano dalla nuca lo costrinse contro il muro, con una forza che poteva sembrare inaspettata nella sua eterea figura, ma che il nano aveva già imparato a conoscere nelle loro lunghe notti di sesso. Con la stessa violenza mai priva di grazia Thranduil strappò a Thorin il resto dei vestiti.  
La torcia tinse di rosso le ampie spalle muscolose del nano, la schiena possente, le natiche e le gambe robuste.  
Thranduil allora si fermò per un momento, la gelida rabbia implacabile che per un attimo si dissolveva in una dolente ammirazione.

E chissà se la rabbia di Thorin sarebbe aumentata, o se il suo orgoglio avrebbe avuto un sussulto, nello scorgere lo sguardo disperato dell’elfo. Quella era infatti una delle tante questione aperte tra di loro, di certo non la più importante ma significativa. Poiché quando stavano insieme come amanti il nano si spogliava solo del minimo indispensabile, sordo alle languide proteste dell’elfo, che interpretava come scherno.

Ma non c’era scherno nel bel volto pallido di Thranduil, che nascosto dall’ombra e fuori dalla visuale dell’altro, fu devastato da una smorfia di dolore tanto profondo da trasfigurarlo più della rievocazione delle sue antiche ferite.  
Poi l’elfo si fece più vicino, appoggiando le labbra all’orecchio del nano “È questo che vuoi?” mormorò con tono fattosi più insinuante.  
Se Thorin avesse urlato, se si fosse mosso e ribellato alle catene, Thranduil se ne sarebbe andato, lasciandolo nudo e prigioniero ma senza nemmeno sfiorarlo.  
Ma Thorin, immobile come uno scoglio contro la furia del mare, si limitò ad un sospiro profondo, una specie di rantolo che aveva invero qualcosa di animalesco e qualcosa di umano, ed era perciò tanto più straziante di qualsiasi parola.  
E quel rantolo, entrambi lo sapevano con precisione, voleva dire _sì._

Thranduil respirò a sua volta profondamente, come se dovesse affrontare la più terribile delle battaglie, rivolse un attimo all’indietro la bella testa bionda, poi si chinò su quel corpo simile alla scultura di una divinità, sulle sue spalle, e sulla pelle umida di sudore appoggiò le labbra senza aprire la bocca e senza premere troppo, quasi un fuggevole bacio.  
Le sue narici si riempirono dell’odore familiare di Thorin, del profumo della sua pelle coriacea eppure liscia e seducente, e Thranduil avvicinò la lingua all’ustione, seguendone con cura i contorni ancora sanguinanti.

Thorin avvertì con rabbia la propria erezione che premeva contro il muro, ma non protestò.  
Anche la rabbia di Thranduil restava controllata e fredda, sebbene al centro permanesse un cuore incandescente, una passione che non conosceva più la razionalità.  
I polpastrelli che rapidamente stavano guarendo dalle ustioni, tornati lisci scesero con tocco setoso lungo la schiena rocciosa del nano, e poi più giù. Con movimenti sapienti l’elfo preparava il nano, facendolo eccitare e mugolare al solo sfiorare delle dita forti e sottili, che lentamente e con una specie di spietata dolcezza cominciarono a farsi strada dentro di lui. Il forte corpo di Thorin fremette a quella sensuale intrusione, i muscoli che tremavano intorno a quel contatto così intimo, le spalle tese, mentre Thranduil procedeva con la sua soave tortura.  
Allora le labbra delicate dell’elfo rivelarono denti bianchi e un po’ feroci, che senza fretta cominciarono a tormentare il nano partendo dai lobi delle orecchie, scendendo poi alla base del collo, mentre una mano indugiava sui capelli arruffati della nuca, tirandoli un po’, e l’altra continuava la propria insistente esplorazione, fino a che dalle labbra serrate del nano non sfuggì un singhiozzo. Con sguardo duro Thranduil mormorò nel suo orecchio parole sconsiderate di sfida e di possesso.

Anche se alcune di esse sfuggivano a Thorin, in quanto la sua conoscenza del Sindarin non comprendeva la lingua degli amanti, il nano da una parte ormai condivideva con l’altro un linguaggio passionale che non aveva connotazioni di razza, e dall’altra conosceva da sempre la voce della disperazione, che era sempre stata comune tra loro, e che suonava chiara anche ai suoi sensi esaltati. Rispose suo malgrado con un altro gemito, e Thranduil con occhi lucidi ma imperscrutabili decise che era arrivato il momento di prendere il proprio rivale.  
Nessuno aveva mai osato, nessuno aveva mai avuto Thorin in quel modo.  
Perciò il nano voleva tenere per sé almeno l’estrema difesa del mutismo, mentre furioso e insieme eccitato si arrendeva alle vigorose spinte dell’elfo, una eloquente erezione che rispondeva per lui.  
Le mani dell’elfo presero ad accarezzarlo con una cura e una lentezza che Thorin non aveva mai avuto per l’altro, e mentre lo raggiungevano nelle zone più sensibili nuovi gemiti e mugolii sfuggirono a tradimento alle labbra dolorosamente contratte del nano.  
Poi Thranduil si allontanò, ma Thorin non si mosse e non si ribellò alla situazione. Allarmato anzi da quel distacco appoggiò la fronte alla parete, con questo consegnandosi definitivamente al proprio aguzzino.

Thranduil si aprì la veste argentea sul petto, poi fu di nuovo su di lui, aderendo con voluttà alla schiena dell’altro, facendogli sentire ogni centimetro di pelle sulla sua.  
Ora i suoi gesti sembravano più studiati, meno urgenti. Erano in realtà persino più incontrollati, poiché nemmeno con la più inesperta delle sue ancelle Thranduil aveva mai usato tante premure, e tutto il suo essere era in quei gesti esperti e insieme tremanti, mentre toccava il nano con la venerazione che non aveva mai destinato neanche a un Valar, con l’appassionata tenerezza che si riserva ad un amante durante l’ultima notte.

La cosa evidentemente non lasciava indifferente Thorin, che arrivò persino ad allargare le gambe per concedersi completamente. Ma ancora non gridò.

Né lo fece Thranduil, mentre prendeva solo per sé, solo per quella notte, la creatura che non poteva essere sua.  
E così entrambi rimasero il più possibile silenziosi, mentre l’orgasmo li scuoteva insieme, fusi in unico essere madido di umori.

La stessa chiave con cui Thranduil aveva segnato Thorin, e un’altra ancora, più rozza, per le catene, furono lasciate su una mensola a poca distanza dal nano, quando il Re degli elfi senza una parola lasciò la stanza.

 

*

Sopra e sotto il fiume, costretto, quasi soffocato nella piccola botte, Thorin Oakenshield si sentiva invadere e strappare via la vita, che gli veniva poi restituita ad ogni nuovo respiro sopra la superficie dell’acqua.  
Così si era sentito quella notte con Thranduil, non violato ma invaso da lui, dentro ogni fibra, tra le carni, dentro le narici, come se Thranduil si fosse sostituito all’acqua e all’aria.  
E i suoi polmoni, come quelli di una creatura nuova, si erano adattati sorprendentemente alla nuova vita, rapidamente re-imparando a respirare.  
Al punto che, quando poi Thranduil se n’era andato, un attimo di panico gli aveva fermato il cuore nel petto, e si era chiesto in quella manciata di secondi come sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere a quella assenza.  
Con la stessa disperazione, durante il loro amplesso, si era chiesto più volte in quale lento e crudele modo avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.  
Non erano contraddizioni, questo ormai Thorin lo sapeva, ma solo due modi di esprimere lo stesso bisogno.  
Il bisogno di sentire ancora sulla pelle quelle carezze che segnavano a fuoco, sulle spalle quell’acqua che bruciava, in grosse gocce che scendevano con orgogliosa lentezza.  
Il bisogno di vedere quegli occhi che fiammeggiavano nello spazio profondo, come universi che esplodevano in una polvere stellare, per poi collassare nell’oscurità.

Ma sebbene quel bisogno, di vendetta e insieme di possesso, fosse inevitabilmente doppio e destinato a lacerarlo, ora Thorin sapeva quale istinto, quale sentimento, per essere precisi, prevalesse sull’altro.  
Quando, torcendo vigorosamente le dita, aveva infine raggiunto una delle due chiavi, e tenendola tra i denti era riuscito con un po’ di sforzo a liberarsi, il primo impulso non era stato, come aveva creduto, quello di correre nella sala del trono per uccidere l’elfico sovrano.  
No, Thorin aveva dovuto combattere contro un desiderio più forte e sconvolgente, che era quello di gettare via l’altra chiave, quella della cella.  
Quella che gli avrebbe restituito la libertà.  
E anche adesso, mentre la botte lo strapazzava portandolo prima in alto poi in basso e poi a rovescio secondo i capricci della corrente, il pensiero di Thorin andava non alla propria salvezza ma alla propria perdizione.  
A quell’elfo dagli occhi chiari, più chiari e cangianti dell’acqua limpida del fiume.

Infine i piedi del nano toccarono ancora la terra ferma, ma questo non calmò la nausea che provava.  
Il senso di perdita e lo smarrimento.  
Anche stavolta aveva due chiavi nelle tasche profonde della giubba nera: una significava Erebor, eredità, riscatto.  
L’altra, lunga ed elegante, era evidentemente un manufatto elfico, e significava Thranduil.  
Significava per Thorin essere posseduto e attraversato dalla stessa essenza esaltante della Primavera, rinnovato da un uragano che lo aveva lasciato nudo e sconvolto sulla riva.  
Perciò delle due proprio la delicata chiave elfica era un peso quasi insostenibile nella sua tasca.  
La sfiorò con le dita, raggiungendola attraverso la pesante stoffa bagnata.  
La riconosceva al tatto, poiché ripeteva esattamente i confini della cicatrice che aveva sulla spalla.  
E ogni volta che avvertiva sotto i polpastrelli il rilievo sulla pelle che replicava lo strumento della sua prigionia, il primo sentimento di Thorin non era di rabbia, ma di trionfo.  
Alla fine, dunque, aveva avuto la sua disperazione, e persino le sue lacrime.  
Le aveva avvertite distintamente, grosse e roventi, sulla pelle del collo e delle spalle, più calde del metallo che lo aveva ustionato.  
Era qualcosa, la sconfitta del proprio rivale, per cui sarebbe valsa davvero la pena di tornare a Bosco Atro.  
Una rivalsa che avrebbe potuto riempire la sua vita con la stessa potenza della riconquista di Erebor, con la stessa gioia feroce che sarebbe derivata dalla sconfitta del drago.  
Ma molto più dolce, infinitamente più appagante, da assaporare lentamente per un periodo che poteva essere lunghissimo. Cento anni. Sempre.  
Ecco, voleva quel trionfo per sempre.  
Svegliarsi e guardare l’elfo negli occhi, così arrogante e fiero com’era, e dirgli “Ti ho battuto. Hai pianto per me. Sei mio”.  
Questo voleva Thorin. Thranduil, e per sempre.

Sorrise amaramente tra sé e sé per quella pretesa improponibile.  
“Tutto sommato – pensò soppesando la chiave sul palmo della grande mano aperta – quelle che credevo lacrime potevano essere banali gocce di sudore. Quello che credevo amore poteva essere semplice libidine”. “Solo una scopata…” come lui diceva sempre a Thranduil, ricevendone di rimando un sorrisetto allusivo che stava a dire “Non ne avrai di migliori”.

Chiuse nel pugno la chiave, che gli sembrava bruciare come quella sera, e fu quasi tentato di gettarla via.  
L’altra chiave, quella del suo destino, quella della sua rivincita sul drago e sul fato, fece sentire il suo peso dentro la tasca.  
Distrattamente la sfiorò dall’esterno.  
Poi riaprì il pugno, e il suo sguardo si concentrò un attimo ancora su quella che era stata la chiave di una prigione, e ora era il simbolo di un legame assurdo, ma indissolubile. E libero.

Tanto era preso da quella visione che non si accorse degli occhi prima curiosi, poi sempre più attenti di Bilbo, davanti a lui a poca distanza.  
Quando decise di rimetterla in tasca i loro sguardi finalmente si incontrarono.  
Grave e pungente quello di Bilbo, intenso e tormentato quello di Thorin.  
Lo hobbit quindi sorrise, un mesto sorriso che escludeva gli occhi.  
“L’hai rubata?” chiese con tono apparentemente scherzoso.  
“No, me l’ha data lui” rispose l’altro in un soffio.  
“Allora non hai bisogno di nasconderla” disse il piccolo hobbit lentamente, lo sguardo sempre più penetrante.  
“Io… - mormorò confuso il nano – non so come fare…” la mano aperta per rimirare ancora il suo tesoro.  
“Dovresti portarla intorno al collo, come faresti con un gioiello. – il sorriso dello hobbit divenne più caldo e complice – È un bell’oggetto… E non capita tutti i giorni di ricevere la libertà dal Re degli elfi in persona.”  
Ancora si guardarono intensamente. Il piccolo hobbit innocente doveva aver visto o indovinato molte cose in quei giorni di clandestinità.  
Improvvisamente Bilbo si frugò le tasche “Ecco – disse porgendo a Thorin un laccio di cuoio scuro – sai com’è, noi hobbit… Prima di cominciare un viaggio ci assicuriamo… quasi sempre… di avere con noi fazzoletti puliti, e un paio di lacci di riserva per le scarpe, anche se non le portiamo, perché un nostro compagno di viaggio potrebbe averne bisogno e così…”  
Il sorriso di Thorin interruppe il profluvio di spiegazioni.  
Il nano infilò il laccio scuro nella chiave d’argento, e poi se la appese al collo.  
L’oggetto splendente tremò appena sulla sua gola.  
Thorin annuì, ringraziando Bilbo con uno sguardo significativo dei suoi occhi azzurri.

“Non finisce mai di stupirmi – era solito dire Balin - la saggezza degli hobbit. Perché non importa quanto possa essere lunga la strada e complessa la situazione. Un hobbit sa sempre cosa fare.”


End file.
